During online gaming, gamers typically communicate with each other. One mode of communication is via voice. Another mode of communication is via text that is entered via the display of the game console. Entering text via the display of the game console can be tedious, time consuming, and interfere with game play. Yet another mode of communicating text is via a keyboard connected to the game console. Entering text via a keyboard connected to the game console can be frustrating because it too interferes with game play because the user must take her hands off the game controller to enter text via the keyboard.